Storage phosphorus film is read by photoelectrically detecting an image formed by scanning with stimulating radiation. An example of such a scanner/reader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,782 to O'Hara. Typically, the cassette is fed to the reader either individually, or by an autoloader such as that described in copending application Ser. No. 981,719, filed Nov. 25, 1992 entitled "Autoloader for Cassettes and/or Pallet", by John Boutet, Roger Brahm, Darryl DeWolff and Jeffrey Yaskow, which is incorporated herein by reference. The autoloader typically presents cassettes in seriatim to the reader. The reader then takes the cassette and firmly clamps it in position and then removes the photosensitive element therein. Whether cassettes are being automatically fed by an autoloader, or manually by an operator into the reader, it is important that the clamping mechanism within the reader help guide the cassettes into position for extraction of the photosensitive element, that the mechanism not interfere with the extraction of the photosensitive material, and also isolate the cassette from the adjacent autoloader. In addition, the clamping mechanism must be able to receive a variety of different size cassettes and/or pallets containing cassettes and be able to precisely position the cassette within the reader in substantially the same position each time a cassette is presented. It is also important that the clamping mechanism provide feedback to the microprocessor control unit of the reader as to whether the cassette is properly positioned within the clamping mechanism.
Applicants invented a reader which utilizes a relatively simple mechanism for clamping the cassette and/or cassette and pallet within the reader that is able to constrain the cassette and/or pallet containing a cassette in such a manner so as not to interfere with the extraction of the photographic element therein, allows quick and easy registration of the cassette within the clamping mechanism, is reliable, easy and low cost to manufacture, and assists in isolating the transmission of vibrations through the cassette when in the clamped position. This and other advantages will be set forth in the detailed description of the present invention.